


bring me, lover, all your power

by voodoochild



Series: The Edges In-Between [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Femdom, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Other, Pegging, Pornday the Ninth, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom, Riding, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, early ROH steenerico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: The strap-on is making her feel sexy and powerful, and that's so stupid because she's already strong enough to bench-press her boyfriend if she wants. A silicone dick shouldn't make much difference... Except it does. It really does. [Girl!Kevin/Sami plus pegging.]





	bring me, lover, all your power

**Author's Note:**

> For the [PornDay](https://pornday.dreamwidth.org/) community over on Dreamwidth. Also for Chloe, who lamented that there is a serious and incomprehensible lack of Sami pegging in this fandom, and who first proposed a turn-right genderswap universe. This is not the follow-up to "cherry bomb you are a mystery", but it's in the same universe as the eventual follow-up story will be. Think of this as a missing scene.
> 
> Title from PJ Harvey's "Long Snake Moan".

He is the bossiest guy she's ever met, let alone slept with, and it should not get her as worked up as it does. 

But Kirsten loves it, the way he's just as insistent and precise about sex as he is about a match. Telling her where to put her hands, hold him harder, push back now, don't move don't move okay more more harder, and it never fails to make her crazy. He's never forceful about it - Sami's a jerk and sometimes you want to strangle him for how smug and superior he can be, but he's not controlling. He's just straightforward and *filthy*.

The first time he talked her into pegging him was . . . it was wow. It was spec-fucking-tacular. He ate her out for hours beforehand, jerking himself off somewhere after orgasm number five, mumbling how gorgeous she was and how amazing she tasted and how she was going to do him so well. His voice was wrecked, already, and she'd slid the harness on and fastened the dildo to it before she could even think of being self-conscious.

Tilt of her hips, wetness soaking into the nylon straps, the weight and balance of the dildo, it's good. It was weird and new when they were testing it out, adjusting the fit, Sami making increasingly bad puns to make her giggle. Now, it's good, it's making her feel sexy and powerful and that's so stupid because she's already strong enough to bench-press her boyfriend if she wants. A silicone dick shouldn't make much difference...

Except it does. It really does.

"Flip over," she says, kneeling on the bed by his hips. He drags her over to kiss her first, share the taste of herself on his mouth. "I said, flip over, _mon beau_."

He whines a little, but breaks the kiss and gets himself onto his belly. Sprawls out, legs spread and she hands him a pillow to tuck under his hips. It does spectacular things for his ass, and while they've played around a little with her learning how to prep him and finger him, this is him giving control to her. He doesn't try to find the lube or talk, just lets her put her hands on him. She opens his legs more, leans down to bite the soft, vulnerable flesh of his thigh and listen to him moan for her. Christ, he's sensitive after he's come, she loves that about him, loves teasing him (sometimes just enough to make him giggle, sometimes enough to make him cry) and feeling the little shocks of sensation cut through him.

It's a rush every single time she gets to see him bare. She's possessive about the parts of him that are publicly covered, of his strong thighs and skinny calves, his narrow hips and high cheekbones, and she wants to savor all of them. She gets the wide-open expressiveness of his face, the uncontrolled ramble of his voice. She gets all of him, every messy beautiful part of him, every scar that can be stroked and kissed, she gets this and no one else. 

She starts with his hands - strong, tapered fingers, the broken pinky that's never healed right - and starts touching him. Up the ridge of his knuckles, unconsciously curling into fists, across the sensitive skin below, down to the little hollow of his wristbone. Soft hair on his forearms, the scar on the right arm near his elbow from that tables match in Jacksonville. He startles when she kisses it, moans soft and sweet into the pillow. 

The spread of his shoulders is one of her favorite parts of him. He gets such beautiful lines in the ring, so fluid, and he's so much smaller than many of his opponents that sometimes even she forgets how broad his shoulders are. How tall he is. She strokes fingers over the muscle and bone, up his right bicep to his neck, the flush of arousal and sweat on his skin. This time, she bites him again, leaving a small mark for him to writhe for - it's just at the nape of his neck and fills her with satisfaction. 

_I did that. I'm doing that. I'm making him look this beautiful, this lost in passion._

"C'mon," he begs, back arching in invitation, "open me up. You can do it."

She laughs, bites at his shoulder a little bit harder than he expects, a yelp echoing in the room. "I know I can. I'm enjoying having you still, for a change. Letting me touch you."

He groans into the pillow, and she strokes down the line of his back. Faint red lines from running the ropes last night, spray of freckles across his shoulders and a few scattered ones lower down his back, and it'd take a stronger girl than her to resist sliding her hands down to his ass. She listens to him moan, bite his lip as he presses back into her hands, jerks in surprise when she digs her thumbs into the soft skin. Her mouth is dry watching the sharp, fluid arch of him, hearing how much he wants her to touch him.

She picks up the small tube from the bedside table, squeezes out enough to coat her fingers and then, the silicone of the dildo. They've talked, during the many planning sessions they've had, about safe and clean sex, and so she's not really going to fuck him without a condom on the strap-on. But she knows him, knows how easy he is for her surprising him, and he flat-out sobs for the slick rub of her cock against his ass.

"Babe, baby, oh, oh fuck, you _tease_ -"

"Who's teasing?" she asks, rutting along the cleft of his ass, then down between his thighs, almost hypnotized by the way her dick disappears between his soft, muscular thighs. "Jesus, you want this so bad, don't you? Look, look at how you're trying to fuck yourself on me already."

"Kir-" he starts, the consonants getting stuck in his throat, the vowels skewing higher as she deliberately rubs her dick against his hole. A full-body shiver cuts through him, his hands curling into fists in the sheets. It tenses up his shoulders and biceps, and she kisses at the trembling muscle. "Oh, fuck, Kir, I need it, please fuck me, please..."

She smiles against his skin, heating up under her, letting him grind back against her. "I will. Need to finger you open first, focus on that. Can you spread your legs a little more - yeah, perfect, you're so good for me, _cheri_."

He keeps shivering and rambling (nonsense, but Sami-nonsense that she likes drawing out of him, the way the words trip over each other and slide from French to English to Arabic) as she starts fingering him. Slow and steady like they practiced, an age just for her index finger, crooking and stroking against his prostate. His ears are bright red, his skin flushed, and his nonsense coalesces into "more more more more god please more need it need it".

"Another?" she asks, and he gasps loudly, begs for it until she's working it in so smooth and easy. "God, you weren't lying, you look perfect, I can't wait to see you take my dick-"

Oh *god*, that feeling's like nothing she's ever felt - Sami tightening around her, bearing down, fucking himself harder while he spits out something thoroughly filthy in Arabic - and she surges forward, kissing the back of his neck, the line of his beard. She goes for his mouth, uses her free hand to pull his hair back so she can meet his kiss. It's sloppy and mis-timed and neither of them care because he's still shivering against her and opening for her fingers. She almost sighs in relief, because it's Sami, he still kisses like her Sami and tastes like her Sami and growls like her Sami. It's still everything she loves to do with him, just more, so much more, her ring finger ready to be added and Sami groaning for it.

"One more, please give me more-"

"You beg so fucking pretty, Sami. How come you don’t do it any other time?"

"I can't, I have to be like this and it has to be somebody I trust. Fuck, I love you, I love you so much, please let me have more."

She makes his breath punch out sharp with her third finger. It's - it's something she can't even quantify, heat and softness and slickness and insane pressure, her fingers cramping as she continues to try and work him open. He's almost there, almost perfectly ready for her. As if he's balancing on the edge of something vast, his voice edging into a keen, a restless exhaustion she knows the feeling of. Like your first moonsault finisher, your feet slipping on the ropes and the turnbuckles, trusting the air to catch you.

The fingers of her free hand slip in their sweat when she goes to pull him up to his knees, scrabbling and splaying across his belly, and she has to carefully remove her other hand to steady herself. Retrieve one of the condoms on the bedside table and try not to tear the fucking thing while getting it open. Sami whines in disapproval, but his head picks up when he closes a hand over hers and feels how she's shaking. 

" _Mon coeur, respirer pour moi_ ," he murmurs, and turns onto his side. Pulls her into his arms, kissing her forehead and cheeks. "You were so good, that was so good. Do you want to-?"

"Don't you dare baby me," she says, and he quirks a smile against her cheek. "I can do it. I want to fuck you. I want to make it everything you want."

Sami pulls one of his tricky little moves - applies leverage in the right spot, puts just the perfect amount of pressure - and she finds herself flat on her back with Sami straddling her hips. His long legs mean that he can hold himself up, which he does, and reaches for her hand with one of his. 

"I'm going to ride you." Matter of fact, while taking the condom out of her hand and rolling it onto her dick. God, she loves how shameless he is. "Not sure how long I can last. I like this position. I want your hips up on the downstroke, high as you can get them. You're not gonna hurt me, your dick's great, but it's not the biggest I've taken."

She can't breathe, it's so much, he's reaching behind himself for the dildo and sliding down onto it. He takes half of it in one go, breathing hard in little moans, and rocking his hips down for more, more, more. He looks so *intent*, eyes focused on her and then hazing out as she slides further into him and he squeezes his eyes closed. His teeth bare in a hiss when she rocks up experimentally.

"More," he growls, the depth in his voice sending a shiver through her. She reaches up for his hips, his half-hard dick, and he bats her hand away. "Don't touch me," he pants, shaking his head. "I'll lose it, I wanna be fucked, I don't wanna come yet. Fuck, Kir, move you gotta move oh please please move."

Her fingers find his, lacing together, and she uses the leverage to roll her hips up. Work out the rhythm that he wants - a long, slow arch that makes him settle closer with each motion, until his thighs are touching hers - and she bares her teeth in return when her hipbone touches his. "Jesus, beautiful, you're amazing," she says, grinding a little on the upstroke, pressing the harness to her clit. "C'mon, move, let me see you do some work for it."

Sami squeezes her hands on a soft little laugh. Pulls her in to kiss her, biting her lower lip, and raises his hands to the wall. "Add some more lube and maybe I will."

It gets all over the place, but she gets enough in her hand to smear it down the dildo and get two fingers back inside him. He makes the sweetest hungry noise as she crooks her fingers, close to his prostate she thinks. Gets him grinding down and working his hips, then gasps as he grabs her wrist and sinks back down on her dick. He pulls her up by the hair - fuck, fuck, she loves having her hair pulled and he knows that - exhaling soft, constant "ah's"against her mouth as he rides her. His hands are shaking as they cup her face, stroking down her neck to her collarbone, and she finally gets her feet braced and starts rocking up against him.

"Ohfuck," he breathes, his dick thickening up against his belly, and she slides her hands up his chest. "Baby, I can't - oh, you're amazing, you're perfect, you fuck me so good and I knew it, I knew you would."

"Yeah? You used to jerk off in the shower thinking about it?" she asks, and he flushes across his cheeks. "You're loud, _cheri_ , you think I couldn't hear you?"

He bites his lip, and she swats him across the mouth for it. His eyes are blown so dark. "I wanted it so much, I wanted you. That - *ah* - that time in Ontario when I walked in on you masturbating? I couldn't get you out of my head for months, I'd imagine mmmm-" and he leans down, sucks her nipple into his mouth. The heat of his mouth makes her writhe, and he moans for how hard she bucks against him. "Imagine putting my mouth on you, on these - god, you have amazing tits. Your cunt, how wet you were, wanted to clean you up-"

Something between them shifts, he scoots up higher and she widens her legs, and on the next thrust, it's a dead wail that comes out of him. He scrabbles for a grip on the headboard, doesn't trust his hands on her, and that's probably smart when she gets a look at how white-knuckled he is. It doesn't matter when he's shouting and sobbing for it, babbling how good she is and how bad he wants to come. His dick is smearing pre-cum against her belly, and she'd kill to touch him, but he told her not to.

"Do it, oh my god, Sami, you look - I can't stand it - let me, mmmm, look at me baby, look -"

She plays with her breasts, she honestly can't keep her hands off herself and she knows how much he likes the visual. Pinches her nipples, rolls them, pushes her breasts up like he would if he had his hands on her. He's shaking to fucking pieces around her dick, and it's only a few more seconds before he arches hard against her, stripes her stomach and his with come. He's heavy and sticky against her, and she's still trembling from the pressure of the dildo on her clit. He fumbles the straps open, pushes the nylon aside and gets his fingers against her. Wraps her up in his arms and puts his mouth to her ear.

"I've got you, _fatat jamilah_ , c'mon, you've got one more for me, gonna reward you for being the best fucking girlfriend ever, c'mon Kir, you're shaking so much, you can do it-"

His voice slides into Arabic, some familiar words that make her shiver and grind up against him. She comes with a low moan, dragging her nails down his hips (below the line of his tights, they're not using up all the concealer on his back again), and sighs as she kicks off the rest of the harness.

"Stop calling me beautiful," she says, rolling her eyes. Ugh, she's soaked in sweat and lube and come, she's exhausted, she is not fucking beautiful right now.

"Stop being beautiful," he says in response, tugging on a lock of her hair. She lays her head on his chest, and he takes the hint, starts petting her. "You're beautiful and you're amazing and I will keep you here until you believe me."

"We have a show in Poughkeepsie tomorrow, we have to be on the road by six."

He groans, lays a hand over her mouth. "Too early. And not a problem I want to think about now."

That... is a good point. They only get a few more hours of sleep and privacy before it's back to the road and back to the grind. Before they have to convince their coworkers, their bosses, and hundreds of strangers that they're only friends and tag-team partners. Ironically, even in the no-homo business they work in, it'd probably be easier if they were both dudes. He wouldn't get shit for doing things for her, and she wouldn't have to put up with the bitchy little comments about what her mouth is good for. Falling asleep in his arms is a much better plan. 

Sami walks around with the biggest, smuggest grin on his face for two days afterward, and Kirsten is, at minimum, the tenth person who wants to strangle him for it. Everyone's also making the expected "who was she and how many times did you fuck?" comments, and while she pretty much always wants to dig her nails into Sami and hiss "mine mine mine", she also wants to start bellowing it from the rooftops.

_Yes, we're fucking and it's awesome and he likes it when I use a strap-on and that's why he looks like he's just had a religious fucking experience and you shitheads are never, ever going to get that._

But she can't, so at the next show, she just pulls him into the nearest bathroom stall and pushes him against the wall. Bites him very carefully on the lower jaw near his ear, where the mask will cover it, and tells him to stiff Jay Briscoe later tonight for pinching her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> mon beau = my handsome man  
> cheri = darling (m)  
> Mon coeur, respirer pour moi = my heart, breathe for me  
> fatat jamilah = beautiful girl


End file.
